bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Uktena Gifts
Cliath Sense Magic The Uktena can discern magical energies, whether they emanate from Garou gifts, vampiric wizardry or even human magic. A spirit servant of Uktena teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Perception + Enigmas. The difficulty is based on the strength and subtlety of the magic, although vague clues such as "Gaian" or blood magic" might be granted with sufficient successes. The radius is 10 feet per success. Shroud The Garou can create a field of inky blackness through which only she can see. A night-spirit teaches this gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis (difficulty varies: 3 for twilight, 6 indoors, 9 for bright sunlight). Each success blacks out a 10' by 10' by 10' area. The Garou can choose any area within his line of sight. The metis Gift: Eyes of the Cat can see through the conjured darkness. Fast Track This Gift strengthens the Garou's stamina and allows her to travel much more quickly than would normally be possible. Using this Gift allows the Garou to determine the path of least resistance, so she can move from one place to another with great speed and less interference. While not a replacement for a Moon Bridge, Fast Track lets the Garou continue traveling long past the time she would normally become exhausted. She can effectively make a forced march that covers three times the distance she would normally cover in the same amount of time and arrive no more tired than usual. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. Fostern Spirit of the Bird Few enemies would expect a werewolf to attack from above, which is precisely why the Uktena developed the means to do so. The Garou may hover, fly or float. Any bird spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. The Garou can fly at 20 mph and hover as she desires. The difficulties of all combat maneuvers increase by one. This Gift lasts for one hour. Spirit of the Fish The werewolf blessed with this Gift can breathe underwater and swim as fast as he can run in Hispo form. Unsurprisingly, a fish-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Stamina + Animal Ken (difficulty 7). The effects last for one hour per success. Coils of the Serpent The Garou may summon serpentine ropes of darkness, mist, or fog to grasp enemies and render them immobile. Each coil is four feet long and has the same Strength, Dexterity, and Brawl ratings as 2 the Garou who summons it. A Snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Dexterity+ Occult (difficult 7). Each success brings forth one coil from the prevailing element (darkness, shadow, mist, fog, dust). The Garou must direct the coil's attacks if she wishes them to target multiple opponents, otherwise, the coils focus on the person or creature closest to their manifestation. The coils may only grasp to immobilize; they aren't capable of greater manipulation. Natural Camouflage By crouching down and remaining still in a natural environment (woods, desert, swamp), the Garou may appear as part of the landscape. Unless someone is actively searching for the Garou, she will be dismissed as a hummock, tree stump, or some other natural feature. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon-spirit. System: The Garou merely needs to hunker down and think of blending in. Unlike the Ragabash Gift Blissful Ignorance, the Garou does not actually become invisible, but becomes like an unnoticeable feature of the landscape. Someone searching for the Garou must roll Perception + Alertness (difficulty 9) to see through the camouflage. The Garou may spend a Gnosis point to negate being seen in this fashion. If mostly unobserved (i.e., the searcher may be scanning the area, but has his back to the Garou, only occasionally turning in her direction), the Garou may remain camouflaged while moving slowly toward or away from the searcher, stopping whenever the searcher looks her way. Even slow movement while the searcher is looking in the Garou's direction will break the illusion, however. Uktena's Freezing Stare Like a snake mesmerizing its prey, the Uktena can paralyze a foe merely by staring in its eyes. The Gift is taught by an avatar of Uktena. System: The Garou must meet the eyes of whoever she wishes to paralyze, then her player rolls manipulation + Intimidation (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower). The paralysis lasts one scene or until the foe is physically or mystically attacked. Adren Banish Totem By speaking words of forbiddance, the Uktena can bar pack or personal totems from giving their children aid. Doing so also disrupts the spiritual rapport between packmates, making it difficult for them to execute pack tactics or act in concert. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Uktena must concentrate for a full turn, and he must know which totem his victims follow. The player spends one Gnosis point and one Willpower point, and he rolls Gnosis at a difficulty of the pack's combined Totem scores (maximum of 10). If successful, the pack members lose all Traits associated with their totem, and they cannot use pack tactics or act in concert for the remainder of the scene. If the Uktena is rendered unconscious or killed, the Gift is canceled. Invisibility The Garou can vanish from sight. When this Gift is in use, the Garou must concentrate on staying invisible. He cannot move faster than half normal walking speed, and he cannot draw attention to himself. A spirit servant of Uktena teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Occult (difficulty varies: 4 if already concealed, 6 if in open, 9 if in plain sight). Anyone looking for the Garou must score more successes on a Perception + Alertness roll (difficulty 8) than the player did on the initial roll. Call Flame Spirit The Garou may summon a spirit of fire to perform one task for her. She must have a fire source for this Gift, even if it is only a cigarette lighter. The fire spirit will ignite flammable objects or hurl itself at her foe, blasting it in a great explosion as it departs the material world. This Gift is taught by a fire elemental. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8). The spirit's explosion inflicts three dice of aggravated fire damage. A botch on the summoning roll calls a hostile spirit. Sing Down the Rain By intoning a ritual chant, the Garou can call down rain for the purpose of cleansing or watering the ground or, adversely, to cause flooding or mudslides. This Gift is taught by a Frog-spirit. System: The player spends a point of Gnosis and rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 7). The number of successes indicates the amount or rainfall summoned. One success calls down a light drizzle; three successes results in a full rain shower. Four or more successes causes a torrential rain to fall. The effect lasts for one scene, although the Garou may extend the duration by continuing to spend Gnosis. Depending on the affected terrain and the Garou's intent, this Gift can cleanse a piece of ground ravaged by acid rain, return moisture to a parched field, or cause rivers to overflow their banks. Scrying The Garou can use a mirror, a pool of water or a crystal ball to see far-off events or spy on certain people. Roll Perception + Occult, difficulty seven, and spend one Gnosis point. If the Garou does not have an object from the place he wishes to spy on, or something which belongs to the person he wants to watch, then the difficulty is 10. This is an invisible power; there is no sign to the subject of observation that he is being watched. However, some mages and Tremere vampires have defenses which alert them to magical clairvoyance or prevent Scrying altogether. These defenses are usually spirits or spells that provide a resistance roll to oppose the Scryer's roll. A Garou can use this Gift in conjunction with Umbral Sight or Pulse of the Invisible to spy into the Umbra or a realm within the Umbra. Umbral Sight Although all Garou can peek through the Penumbra into the Realm, the Theurge is capable of shifting his sight into the Penumbra from the physical world. This Gift is taught by an Owl-spirit. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Alertness (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). In all other ways, this Gift works exactly like Peeking. The ability lasts the rest of the scene or until the character moves to an area with a higher Gauntlet. Note that while focused on the Umbra, the character can not see into the physical realm. Athro Call Elemental The Garou is able to call one of the four classic elementals to his aid (earth, air, fire or water). An elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis (Difficulty of the area's Gauntlet). She must then roll Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 7) to make the elemental look favorably upon the Garou. The elemental vanishes at the end of the scene. Hand of the Earth Lords By drawing on the land's energies, the Uktena can move any one object weighing up to 1000 pounds telekinetically. An air elemental and an earth elemental must teach this GIft in concert. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Dexterity + Occult (difficulty 7). The Uktena must maintain concentration in order to move the object, which travels at roughly 20 mph. The effects lasts for one turn per success. Spirit's Horse This Gift allows a Garou to make her body a temporary vessel for an ancestral or legendary spirit for a finite length of time determined during the activation of the Gift. It differs from the manifestations of the Past Life Background in that the host does not merely gain the Attributes, Abilities, and memories of the inhabiting spirit -- she actually "becomes" the spirit for the Gift's duration. The Uktena usually combine this Gift with the Rite of Invitation to Ancestors and rarely practice it outside of moots or council gatherings. Its intention is primarily to give honor to an ancestor by allowing her the ability to experience fleshly pleasures and meet her tribal descendants. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: The player rolls Charisma + Occult (difficulty 8) and spends a point of Gnosis while the Garou calls on a spirit to "ride" her body. The Storyteller may choose to lower the difficulty to 7 for Garou who come from cultures whose spiritual beliefs habitually incorporate the idea of being "ridden" by the spirits. One or two successes summons an Ancestor-spirit for a brief sojourn (one scene). Three or four successes enable the spirit to remain for a longer time (several scenes). Five successes allows such a complete rapport between spirit and host that the spirit remains until asked politely to return to the Umbra. No successes indicates that no ancestor heard the summons or else that the contacted spirit refused the invitation. A botch means that an angry or hostile ancestor (perhaps from one of the Wyrmcomer tribes!) enters the host and must be placated before she will depart. Note that a a Garou need not possess the Past Life Background to use this gift. The Garou who uses this Gift must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) in order to remain aware of her surroundings while her body hosts the ancestor, A failure on this roll means that the host's consciousness becomes dormant. The Storyteller may allow a player to attempt a second Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to reawaken the character's awareness if the first roll fails. Other characters may converse with the ancestor, thus benefiting from her advice and counsel. Once the spirit departs, the host Garou makes a final Willpower roll (difficulty 7) to remember what happened while her body served as the Spirit's Horse. Call Forth the Wyld Using this Gift, a Garou can summon the Wyld in its raw essence to disrupt the manifestations of the Weaver. This energy must be concentrated to interfere with the working of machinery or technological items to be effective. Unlike the Homid Gift Jam Technology, Call Forth the Wyld permanently disrupts the devices it affects. Barring costly repairs and replacement of fizzled parts, the item will never work properly again. Not that the items cease to function; they just work in an odd and unforeseen manner. Rather than merely creating a glitch, this Gift actually disrupts Weaver energy by overpowering it with the chaos of the Wyld. Devices may function in reverse of normal (clocks run backward, cars only drive in reverse, computers print out information upside down), or may function in some totally random manner (guns explode when used; missals reprogram themselves to hit a random target after initiating their own countdown and firing sequence; cars only function underwater). Creative anarchy should reign. Obviously, this Gift can be highly dangerous. System: The player must roll Manipulation + Repair (difficulty 6) and spend a Gnosis point to use the Gift. One success is sufficient to discombobulate most small technological devices. Storytellers may require more successes or higher difficulty levels to affect larger or more complex targets.. Pointing the Bone This allows the Garou to inflict damage from a distance by pointing a bone at someone in sight. The bone must be gathered from a dead creature's remains by the Garou herself. However, it requires no sanctification; any old bone will do. To use this Gift, roll Perception + Athletics, difficulty eight, and spend one Gnosis point. The number of successes is the amount of aggravated damage that is inflicted (this damage is soakable by normal defenses). Sideways Attack The Uktena, ever delving into spirit matters, have learned the secrets of attacking Banes in the spirit world without ever leaving the physical realm. The Uktena's arms seem to blur and vanish as she strikes into the Penumbra. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Uktena. System: The werewolf must first use the Gift: Umbral Sight to locate her target. She may then spend a Gnosis point to attack anything she sees in the Penumbra, including spirits that are not materialized. She rolls her normal attack maneuver (Dexterity + brawl for a Rake attack). The difficulty is two higher than normal. Strange Rain The Garou can evoke a rain of something truly strange and unnatural: frogs, cockroaches, slugs, etc. This can be extremely unnerving to enemies or even allies. This acts like the Bone Gnawer Gift: Infest in every other way. Elder Fabric of the Mind The highest-ranked Galliards can bring the products of their imagination to very solid life, crafting creatures from the spiritual essence of dreams. Chimerlings teach this Gift. System: The player makes an extended roll of Intelligence + Performance (difficulty 8). She can create any form of life she can imagine, assigning it one dot of Traits for each success gained on the roll. The werewolf can take as long as she wants to form the creature, accumulating successes from turn to turn, but once she stops, the dream being takes form and requires the expenditure of Gnosis to keep it manifested. The cost is one Gnosis per scene if the dream being remains relatively inactive (such as doing minor chores or watching a location), or one point per turn if the being engages in combat or similarly strenuous activity. The werewolf must be careful, because if she botches at any point, the dream being escapes her control. It will remain in the physical world for as long as it sees fit. Fetish Doll Sympathetic magic is the oldest form of sorcery, and it is still effective. Although many cultures find those sort of magic repellent, the Uktena believe that the ends well justify the means. The Garou can harm his victim from afar using a specially created doll. He must have a piece of his victim or an object belonging to him, and he must then construct the doll. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The doll takes one week to construct, and enchant. The player rolls Perception + Crafts (difficulty 8) to construct the doll. When the doll is complete, the player may roll Intelligence + Medicine (difficulty of the victim's Willpower). Each success inflicts one level of aggravated damage on the victim, which he may soak if he is capable of doing so. The doll is only capable of transferring 10 levels of damage. After 10 successes, the doll is too mutilated to be of further use. A botched roll destroys the doll without inflicting any damage.